Of Wicked Grace and Lampposts
by Lady Velvet C. Peterson
Summary: A one-shot of Cullen and the Inquistor written for my friend Saren Garnet's Birthday, rated M just to be safe.


"That damn wicked grace game," I think angrily as I race out of the room.

"Damn Antivan Ambassador," I think again red-faced as I continue my running the dash of shame to my room.

"She must cheat at cards," I think.

"This is what I get for agreeing to game of wicked grace started by Varric," I berate myself, " I end up running through Skyhold naked(without even a bucket for my bits)because I lost my clothes."

"Everyone, well almost everyone except Sera had the decency to leave before I got up at least," I blush hotly remembering, "especially the inquisitor, thank the maker for small favors."

I'm at my room now, so I find a tunic and linen pants, pull them on and head over to the basin to throw some cold water on my face, hoping to cool the blush on my face. I walk over to the desk and grab the bottle of brandy from the drawer and glass.

There is a light knock at the door.

"Makers breathe, it's probably Sera and Dorian coming by to tease me about this," I mutter to myself.

I open the door expecting Sera giggling and Dorian smiling lecherously. I start realizing that that the Inquisitor is at the door.

"I thought you might want these back," she states smiling innocently holding my clothes.

"Thank you," I say appreciatively, "would you like to come in I can pour you a brandy if you want one?"

"I would be delighted", she says tiredly, "I didn't finish mine earlier and I just put Sera's drunken arse in her bed."

"She was on the floor still when I left …" I say blushing again, "you went back?"

"Yes, as soon as I knew you were …clear of the area," She states corners of her mouth twitching slightly, "and then I went and cajoled your belongings from Josephine."

"Well I do appreciate that, it is my favorite tunic," I say quickly.

"So what nefarious thing did you have to do to get my clothes back?" I ask teasing.

"I just had to promise a dozen Orlesian Chocolates and 2 dozen petit fours," she banters back.

I pour us each a glass of brandy and offer her one.

"You okay?" the she asks pointedly, "I wouldn't think that you have much of that sort of thing in the templars,at least i never saw it at my circle."

"We don't," I agree, "I am a bit embarrassed but I will survive."

"Do templars take some sort of oath or something? I've never met a married Templar," She asks.

"Oh, so we are to start a new game, truth or dare?" I joke brazenly.

"If you like," she snickers.

"Well…" I clear my throat, "some do to show their commitment to the order, and it is a life of frugality and low pay so most don't, but a few get married and have families. The chantry must approve of course."

"Have you ever taken such vows?" She says teasingly.

"I think it is my turn to ask a question," I state lightly.

"Have you ever licked a lamppost in the dead of winter?" I deadpan.

She looks surprised at my question, chuckles and then says, "Why no I haven't ever licked a lamppost in the dead of winter…sounds painful."

"I think it is my turn to ask now, Commander," she drawls.

Oh maker, I love the way she says that.

"Did you take vows of celibacy as a Templar?" she asks.

Andraste's ass, I think she blushed.

"N-No…"I stammer, "I never took any vows…Have you?"

"Of course not, I'm a mage not dead," she jokes.

"So I think that it is my turn to ask a question," she states grinning wickedly. I realize I inadvertently lost my chance to think about a question by my response.

She is looking very serious, like debating the question she wants to ask. She takes draught of her goblet draining it and says "is there anyone waiting for you back in Kirkwall?"

"There is no one waiting for me back in Kirkwall," I say honestly. I am genuinely curious now. I have to admit to having a bit of a crush on the Inquisitor. But to be honest it's been rather awkward around her and I haven't really had to chance to act on it. It's my turn to ask a question. I think for a moment and smirk at the wicked things I could ask. Before deciding to simply query, "why do you ask?"

She really does blush this time. "Cullen, I care for you and I…uh…" She sighs and looks away embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" I ask immediately forgetting about the game. Although it is delightful to see her vulnerable and unsure of herself for once, I don't want to give her cause to back away.

"You left the templars," She says giving me a sideways glance and turning a bit pinker, "But do you trust mages, could you think of me, as anything more?"

"I could," I say before thinking about my words, "…I mean I do…think of you and what I might say in this situation." I turn my head afraid to look at her …wondering how she will react.

"What's stopping you?" She asks gently. I look over at her and the blush has receded. The normal confidence I see within her is back.

"You're the Inquisitor. We're at war. And you…I didn't think it was possible," I admit as my face gets a bit warmer.

"And yet I'm still here," she says rising from the chair to walk over to me. She sits lightly in my lap facing me.

"So you are," my voice drops to almost a whisper, "it seems too much to ask."

I guess she feels nothing else needs to be said as she traces the scar that grazes my lip before kissing me. The kiss is chaste and sweet with raging desire behind it. I deepen the kiss and she obviously agrees with this as it draws a light moan from her. She tastes the brandy we have just partaken in and honey. The entire mood has changed from sweet to hungry. She reaches under my tunic mapping out the planes of my chest. I give a small groan against her mouth at this action and my hands travel to buttons of her tunic. Lightly brushing over her breasts I undo the buttons, partially cursing them for being so many and enjoying the delicious feeling of anticipation. She shrugs out of the tunic and it falls to the floor forgotten. I let my hands travel exploring, memorizing, and noting her reactions. Before soon we reluctantly pull apart for some much needed air.

"That was…" she starts to say before thinking.

I nod in agreement unable to wipe the smile from my face. "Perhaps we should take this elsewhere…" I ask gesturing to the ladder that leads to the loft. Maker, I hope I am reading her right.

She nods rising of my lap. As she stands she gives me a wicked smirk as she takes a moment to caress my obvious arousal.

Standing I grab the bottle of brandy as she walks over the ladder and starts to climb up. Makers breathe, her ass it just perfect. I just watch mesmerized for a moment. She gets to the top of the ladder and looks down at me with another wicked smirk. "Well Commander, are you going to join me …or do I need to finish this myself," She drawls beckoning me.

I waste no time getting up that ladder.


End file.
